


Solangelo Movie One-Shot

by OrganicGrass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, M/M, MortalAU, VictUuri, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicGrass/pseuds/OrganicGrass
Summary: Nico's and Will's reactions after they watch episode 7 of Yuri! On Ice. MortalAU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is for those who watch Yuri! On Ice and ships both Solangelo and Victuuri. Hard. Warning: Nico Will be a bit OC
> 
> Disclaimer: Rick owns these characters
> 
> Enjoy!!

In a cozy apartment in New York,  
a pair of significant annoyances sat curled up peacefully together on their bed, watching a new anime that had come out recently.

_*Victor Nikiforov had been in midair as he leapt towards the surprised Katsuki Yuuri, whose cheeks were still tinged pink from the cold and exhaustion he had gotten from executing his routine on the ice splendidly. Yuuri's eyes went wide as their glossy pink lips neared, before Victor leaned in to seal the deal, tangling his hands into Yuuri's hair, effectively using his arm to block out the rest of the world from their one special moment...*_

"AAAHHHHH!" Ear splitting shrieks sliced through the air, shattering the silence.

Goodbye, Peace.

"ARGJKDMDKDLDDL THEY KISSED!"

"WILL. WILLLLL. YOU SAW THAT RIGHT. YOU SAW IT RIGHT?! TELL ME MY EYES AREN'T DECEIVING ME."

"YOUR EYES AREN'T DECEIVING YOU. ARGHKD-" Will shoved his face into a pillow, attempting to muffle his screams but to no avail, his own eyes peeking out and staring at the scene of the latest episode of Yuri! On Ice.

"YESYESYES!! IT WAS ABOUT TIME..." Nico was hyperventilating along with Will as they leapt off the bed and did their own happy dance, which was unlike Nico, but both of them were too overjoyed to care.

"OH WHAT A GREAT TIME TO BE ALIVE!!"

There was a knock at the door and Kayla poked her head in. "Y'alright? What's all the commotion abo- ah." She was met with the sight of her brother and his boyfriend in a tight embrace, crying tears of joy about how the "victuuri ship has set sail" and "my babies have grown up", as such.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the familiar voices coming from the laptop. _Ah_ , she thought, _they're at **that** episode. Oh well._ Quietly, she closed the door and left them to continue fanboying like the proud parents they are.

Sometimes, Kayla didn't know who had the worst influence. But as long as they were happy, nothing else mattered.


	2. BONUS CHPT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo watches ep10 of Yuri!!! On Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me:I said this would be a one-shot AND a mortal AU  
> Also me: ITS TOO LATE I DON'T CARE JUST THIS ONCE MWUAHAHAHA
> 
> Happy new year!!

~ Three weeks later~

The peace was yet again disturbed as twin shrill screams rang through the air.

"IT'S A RING. WILL, U SEE THAT SHINY ROUND AND GOLD THING."

"YES I DO- AAAAHHHH!!!!" The sounds intensified as on the screen, Yuri slipped the ring onto Victor's trembling ring finger. The latter smiled tenderly and pulled out a ring of his own and-

The floor of their bedroom suddenly exploded, plaster and dust flying about as a figure clad in black stood before them.

"What's this ruckus about?! I could hear you all the way from the underworld!" Hades glowered at a now silent, huddled together, Nico and Will. It was a strange sight indeed.

"L-lord Hades, we-" Nico cut him off.

"Oh we were watching the newest episode of Yuri!!! On Ice, Father. Apologies about the noise, but surely you can understand, can't you?" Nico smirked. Will gaped open mouthed at his boyfriend. Did he not understand the situation they were in?

Much to his surprise, Hades actually bought that. He paced up and down their tiny bedroom, deep in thought before arriving at a conclusion. "Bah! Fine. I understand! You can continue to watch it. But keep the noise level down, alright?"

"Yeah! Thanks Father!"

"I'll just... head back now." Hades cleared his throat awkwardly before leaving(repairing everything in his wake), but not before the two boys caught a mutter. "I simply must try a pork cutlet bowl! They look vkusno!"

Something clicked in Will's head.

"Wait... Hades is a fan? Of YOI? Too?" Poor Will had never felt more confused in his life.

Nico chuckled at his boyfriend's ridiculous expression. Pulling him down for a kiss, he replied, "Yes! Now snap out of it! We have a proposal to watch!"

Bonus Omake:

"HADES! WOULD. YOU. PIPE. DOWN." A flower goddess fretted as she tried to clear the very tall stack of pork cutlet bowls.

"SORRY PERSEPHONE MY LOVE! It's just that- OH HE'S POLE DANCING! GO YUURI!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry? I think not. ~Admin Nekonii

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off many people's reactions from watching episode 7 of YOI(basically an ice skating anime). Admin Grass and I am fearing for episode 8 XD Hope you enjoyed reading the fic. Kudos and comments are welcomed:) -Admin Nekonii


End file.
